Alone Time
by Unexpected Hopeless Romantic
Summary: Gon and Killua finally meet up after being parted for a year and they're excited to have their alone time together. Too bad it's gonna be harder than they thought to get it. Killugon Leopika Hisumi


_**Konnichiwa minna! This is my first fic for the fandom so I hope you guys would understand how green yet how excited I am writing here. XD I'm pretty much experimenting my writing style, since this is my first yaoi story. Well nothing that hard at least, at most implied. Rated T only. Anyway, I'll stop giving away much and just let the story speak for itself. Hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D**_

"Gon! Long time no see!" the white haired boy called out as he waved to his friend by the end of the street.

"Killua!" the eager jet black haired boy said as he ran in excitement then hugged his best friend. "I really missed you Killua! Where's Alluka?"

"Ah, she finally found some new friends with abilities who can actually deal with hers. So she shunned me for a while and decided she needed her own space," Killua said with a sigh.

"Oh? What is her ability anyway? I know she healed me and all, but you never explained how she did so," he questioned.

" _Oh no, I almost told Gon about Alluka's ability! The family will kill me. Must. Change. Topic!"_ Killua panicked. "Let's stop talking about her. Uh, how have you been? We have lots of catching up to do. Why don't we go out and have a bite somewhere?"

Gon's face stared at him blankly. "Are you asking me on a date, Killua?" he sounded so innocent, yet he understood it that way.

Killua got even more flustered. "What are you talking about!? Can't two boys just go out to eat?"

"I guess. So where should we go? Are you craving for anything?" Killua had the usual glimmer in his eyes that Gon was so familiar with. "Except for chocolates. Or sweets. It's lunch time. We have to eat something else."

Killua sighed. Gon knew him so well. "Burgers then? I saw a fast food restaurant on the way here."

"NO!" Gon said with such conviction. "We haven't seen each other for quite some time. We can't just eat in a fast food restaurant like it was any other day! Let's eat somewhere… nice."

"Burgers are nice."

"…somewhere fancy," Gon said sheepishly, looking away from Killua.

"Fine. But somewhere where there isn't any line. I'm starving. Let's just go and eat."

Gon's face lightened up. "I know just the place!" he said then pulled his best friend to the direction of the restaurant he had been thinking of.

* * *

The place was a large establishment. It definitely emanated the aura of fancy.

"Here we are! Café Hunter! It's a pretty hard place to get into if you're not a Hunter. But since we are, there's no problem! Plus they say the food's great! " Gon animatedly explained as they entered the café.

"Wow. This place looks awesome. I never knew you were such a foodie, Gon."

"Well, I always notice this place when I pass by and I just knew I had to eat here someday with you."

Killua's face turned bright red. "Why are you saying that?! It's embarrassing! You can eat here whenever you want. You don't really need to eat here with me."

"But I want to share the experience with you!" Gon exclaimed as his face went closer to Killua's that the poor little assassin was moments away from a nosebleed

Luckily for him they spotted a few familiar faces.

"No. It can't be! Kurapika! Leorio!" Gon happily called out as he saw his two co-Hunters sitting on a table by the corner. At first they weren't quite sure it was them since the lighting was a bit dim in that area of the café. Plus, Kurapika seemed to have been resting his head on Leorio's head that he looked like a girl from afar.

The two older Hunters were alarmed and decided to back away from each other as they approached the two boys.

"Uh… hi Gon-kun, Killua-kun. What brings you here?" Kurapika started since Leorio seemed to be panicking in the inside that he couldn't even give eye-contact to their friends.

" _Drats. Why are these two here? Café Hunter might be for Hunters only, but it's actually a known place to bring dates. Why would they even go here?! The place has a rule of no judging anyway, but Killua couldn't possibly do that."_

"Yo. Leorio, you okay?" Gon asked.

"Yea..uh. Yeah!" he stammered. "I'm fine. Kurapika and I were just here for…"

Killua gave a smirk. He knew exactly why the two were here. But he decided not to rat them out since Gon is the densest person ever.

"A meeting. We're discussing Zodiac matters before the actually meeting with everyone," Kurapika tried to cover.

"Oh, I see. Well it's been great seeing you guys, but I think Killua and I will go somewhere else," Gon reasoned out. "But we all must definitely meet up again and catch-up."

Leorio sweatdropped. He didn't expect to be off the hook that fast. Then again, he figured it was fine that Killua understood what he and Kurapika were doing, as long as Gon had no clue. He didn't even know how he would answer the questions the boy would give if he were to find out. "Yeah, sure. Give us a call sometime. We have lots to catch-up on."

"I promise to answer next time," Kurapika said.

"Sure! See you guys!" Gon said and happily waved goodbye.

"Enjoy you guys!" Killua taunted and gave a small wave as well.

Kurapika and Leorio's faces reddened from the remark. It was definitely clear that Killua knew.

* * *

The two boys now walked around the city, trying to find some place else to eat.

"So Gon, why'd you immediately want to change restaurants after seeing those two? It isn't really like you," Killua commented.

"Well, it's supposed to be our day out. As much as I was happy seeing Kurapika and Leorio, I wanted to spend some alone time with you."

Killua felt a tad embarrassed once more. But that feeling made him happy as well. He too wanted to spend some alone time with Gon. It had been a year and maybe even more since they parted.

"What about over there!?" Gon said as he pointed to a building nearby.

"A hotel? We're looking for a restaurant Gon."

"Yeah, but there are restaurants in hotels as well. But since not much people go to hotels to just eat, I'm sure we won't bump into anyone we know for our alone time."

Killua gulped. _Alone time._ He knew Gon had the purest idea about that but he couldn't help but imagine some unwanted things since his mind and body were undergoing puberty. Oh how it frustrated him that Gon was such a late-bloomer.

The two entered the hotel and went straight to the restaurant. They ordered their food and finally had the time to talk alone.

"So Gon, how's it been after meeting Ging? What did you two do?"

"Well, I told him about our adventures, and he told me some of his. It was really great! He actually even has a lot of pets that he wanted me to see. I haven't been able to meet with him again since I lost my nen though. Ging says I might be able to regain it, and I'm trying to find ways on how to, but I'm nowhere near an answer. So I just decided to enjoy my life in Whale Island like before.

"That's kinda depressing Gon."

"Not really. I really missed Mito-san and the others. It was great going back home. They were all so happy to see me that they held a celebration for me."

"Wow. That's good then. I wish my family would hold a celebration for Alluka and me, but then again, they might end up torturing and locking us up if we ever go back home."

"Now that's depressing, Killua. Anyway, how about you? What have you and Alluka been up to?"

"Well, we tried to do whatever we like. I brought her to festivals, carnivals and just travel all around. I kinda grew tired of it after a while though. It was nothing like we traveled before."

"Ooooh. How so?"

"It was more…" Killua hesitated but continued it anyway. "…exciting," Just being near Gon was exciting him. He couldn't believe that after the chance encounter with Leorio and Kurapika, they finally had time to just bond.

Then again, maybe he thought too soon.

"Ah. Gon?" an eerie yet familiar effeminate closer to homosexual voice asked.

"Killua?" another familiar baritone voice uttered.

"Why are you two here?" they said in unison.

The two turned around and saw two of their worst nightmares.

"…Aniki..."

"…and Hisoka…"

"What are you doing here!?" the two stood up from their chairs and pointed at the two from shock.

It wasn't just that they saw two of the most powerful yet scary people to them. It was the way they saw them. Hisoka had an arm around Illumi's waist and their faces were just so near each other that it was so disturbing. They knew both of them were borderline crazy, but this was just too much.

"Why shouldn't we be here? This is a hotel after all," Hisoka started.

"Uh… we have to go!" Killua said as he took Gon's hand and used his Godspeed to get out of there as fast as they could.

The two older Hunters could just smirk and marvel from what they had witnessed.

"They're just so cute. I can't wait until they become older, 'Lumi," Hisoka said as he whispered at his _friend's_ ear.

"I guess that'll be happening soon, by the looks of how they're _maturing._ Oh I knew it. Milluki's the only one of the siblings not out yet, but I'm sure he's on his way," Illumi said as he just stared at Hisoka's eyes.

The two actually had a bet if **all** the Zoldyck siblings were gay, since it was obvious from the cross-dressing Alluka and Kalluto, although Hisoka still thought there could be a chance Killua _wasn't_ gay and Gon could be his _other_ partner. Then again who's not to say Killua wouldn't want to share?

* * *

Faraway from the hotel, Killua stopped running in front of the apartment he was staying in.

"That was close. Never in wildest dreams did I think to see that."

"Yeah. But our _date_ was ruined yet again," Gon said straightforwardly.

Killua coughed. " _Date!?_ Can you stop talking about that Gon?!"

"Well, weren't we in one? We were alone eating and talking. Mito-san says that a date is when you go out with someone you love in some special place. And you're definitely special to me Killua," he explained.

Killua's face became as red as a tomato. "What are you talking about!? You just don't say stuff like that!"

"But I mean it Killua!"

The ex-assassin turned around to hide his smile. "Fine. But just don't keep saying such things when there are people around. They might misunderstand."

"How could they? I don't see any way they could. I love you Killua. And I was so excited on finally seeing you and spending time with you."

Passers-by heard Gon's statement and just began to snicker.

Killua didn't know how else to shut him up.

"…hey. Let's just go up to my place and continue this there. It's been a long day trying to get away from everyone. At least upstairs we're sure to be alone."

"Really? I get to see your place, Killua? Cool! Let's go!" Gon said and was the one who pulled Killua this time. Even if he didn't know where his room was in the building.

Inside Killua's apartment. The two finally had their alone time eating, talking, catching up, and just _having fun._

Although, I guess this day really didn't want to let them have their alone time for long since Alluka decided to go home earlier than what she told Killua…

"Onii-chan I'm home!" she said as she opened the door to the one room apartment.

Imagine everyone's surprise.

What alone time?

 _ **A/N: Wahahaha. Thank you all for reading. I had fun. Definitely had fun torturing Killua and Gon. Mwahahaha.**_


End file.
